


精心策劃

by Leonhard483



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 山組，微長末
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 10





	精心策劃

櫻井翔結束下午的工作，離開電視台時離預約的時間還早，去吃了晚餐又到咖啡廳看了會報紙才到同事推薦的SPA館去。其實櫻井只是覺得新奇，畢竟通常SPA客群都是女性，難得有專門服務男性的店家，同時也懷疑朋友是不是陷害自己，其實這地方不單純只是做SPA。

揣著不安的心情驅車前往目的地，看到店家後倒是放心了些，店面雖然小但裝潢明亮簡單，似乎沒有做其他自己所想的那種交易。

將車停在附近停車大樓，櫻井進了店家，櫃檯的人員頭也不抬，只說了聲歡迎光臨，繼續專心打著手上的遊戲機。櫻井站了一會便拉了櫃台前的椅子坐下，等著眼前的人打完遊戲。

櫻井觀察著眼前的青年，皮膚粉嫩，貓著背縮在椅子裡，不禁猜測起對方的年紀，又看了眼對方胸膛上的名牌，二宮。青年終於放下手中的遊戲機抬頭望向自己，掛起了燦爛的笑容。

「是櫻井さん吧？因為是熟客介紹所以今天是免費體驗喔，這邊請。」

「啊、是。」

二宮一口氣說完就站起身領著櫻井往一旁的門走，小尖嗓朝裡頭喊了聲，讓櫻井進去後立刻又回到櫃檯。這回倒沒讓櫻井等太久，穿著白色制服的人咚咚咚的跑下樓來迎接。

簡單的打招呼便拿了拖鞋讓櫻井換鞋，將隨身物品放進小鎖櫃後便讓櫻井換下身上的衣物，還特別叮嚀全部都要脫掉。櫻井脫下身上的衣服發現能夠遮蓋自己身體的只有一條浴巾，連條浴袍都沒有。

將浴巾圍在腰間，櫻井出更衣間後被領上樓，那人順道做了自我介紹，也介紹了能使用的設備，又說待會還有另外一人會幫自己服務便催促自己去洗澡。

洗完澡出來的櫻井沒見著半個人影，等了一會覺得有些冷便躲進小烤箱，沒多久便看到有人貓著背一副沒睡醒的樣子從門前經過，櫻井想著這人也太沒精神，那人像是聽到似的突然回過頭看向櫻井。

「啊、櫻井さん，抱歉久等了，前一個客人花費太多時間了。」

那人朝門內揮了揮手，便轉身離開了，等櫻井離開烤箱立刻遞上熱花茶，招呼櫻井到旁邊座椅休息。

「喝點茶我們再開始吧。」

那人隔著小茶几坐在櫻井對面，告知櫻井今天的療程，不過如果櫻井想加強什麼部位也是可以更換。

「嗯......肩膀吧，畢竟工作都是坐著。」

「那就肩膀、臀部和大腿吧。」

櫻井看著那人笑時露出的小虎牙，分神去看了眼對方的名牌，自己也沒體驗過便讓對方決定就好。

「那就拜託你了。」

櫻井進到單人小間，那人拿了條大浴巾站到櫻井身後。

「請脫下浴巾趴到床上，放心，我不會偷看的。」

對方的話讓櫻井笑了出來，乖乖照對方的指示爬到床上趴好，那人便將可以蓋住自己全身的浴巾蓋上。

「我的手有些涼喔。」

說完那人便摸上來，先是輕揉捏櫻井背部，往上移到肩頸，像是在確認什麼。

「真的很硬呢。」

「痛！」

那人突然稍使力讓櫻井痛的打了顫，錯愕地抬頭看向對自己施暴的人，那人卻一臉無辜。

「櫻井さん很拚命工作呢。」

那人突然笑了，抬手摸摸櫻井的頭，讓櫻井趴好，今天會讓櫻井感到放鬆些的。

櫻井愣愣地看著眼前的人，直到對方受不了自己不動作，直接伸出雙手將自己腦袋擺回原本的位置。

「先從腿部開始，我要掀浴巾囉。」

那人等了一秒才慢慢掀起櫻井右腿上的浴巾，雙手再次貼上來時已經回溫，盡責地將精油塗抹開來，雙手按壓畫圈慢慢來到臀部。櫻井有些緊張，卻沒想到又是一股刺痛。

「好痛！」

「哎呀......櫻井さん坐久了要記得起來走動啊。」

那人說完又往櫻井的痛處按壓，痛的櫻井必須抓住床的邊緣才能忍住不爬起來。

「大、大野さん！輕點！輕點！」

實在是受不了，櫻井覺得自己眼淚都快被逼出來，才投降向對方求饒。

「櫻井さん，你得做點運動，認真的。」  
  
大野倒是放輕了力道，又慢慢往下才讓櫻井鬆口氣，想到那人方才說會讓自己放鬆些，但櫻井現在只擔心這會是場折磨。

等雙腿的療程結束時櫻井才真的放鬆下來，卻從大野那得知其實才過半小時而已，而待會背部的療程也是半小時，聽到這櫻井連緊張的力氣都沒有了。

「櫻井さん。」

「是......？」

「等會你再喊得那麼激烈外頭的人會以為我對你做了什麼下流的事情的。」

「那你就輕點啊！」

櫻井翔只覺得委屈，心裡抱怨這根本是場酷刑，明天上班一定要跟罪魁禍首討回公道，竟然把自己推進這火坑。

「咈咈咈......櫻井さん私底下真是可愛呢。」

大野笑了出聲，也間接講明自己是知道櫻井的。

「不要說一個男人可愛啊......」

櫻井無力的趴在床上，等著大野接續著療程，這回大野確實稍放輕了力道，但在按摩到肩頸時又疼的直哀叫。好不容易終於結束了整個療程，大野詢問櫻井是否想先洗個澡再回去，卻見那人呆坐在床上沒有反應。

「櫻井さん？」

大野傾身湊近，抬手在櫻井面前揮了揮，那人是看向自己了，眼神有些呆滯。

「大野さん......謝謝你。」

「嗯？」

「其實我最近睡眠有些問題......總覺得今天能好好睡一覺了。」

櫻井用著水潤的雙眸望著大野，可憐兮兮的模樣卻說著道謝的話，大野發覺自己差點被那雙眼勾走了。

「不客氣，那我們出去吧。」

大野領著櫻井下樓，送走對方後也換下了制服打算下班，卻被相葉叫住。

「你沒對櫻井さん做什麼吧？」

「咈咈咈......你說呢。」

「......好可怕。」

下班離開店家要去牽腳踏車的大野眼尖的發現停車場內的櫻井，因為腳踏車和汽車規劃的位置相差有段距離，大野便無顧忌地盯著櫻井看。盯著對方的一舉一動直到離開為止，大野智輕輕笑了下，低聲說了句真期待，便騎上腳踏車離開停車場。

回到家的櫻井換下衣服連洗澡都覺得費事，躺上床連手機都來不及檢查便失去了意識。

「櫻井さん，昨天如何？」

「嗯？什麼？」

「SPA啊，你去了吧？」

「啊、不錯呢，昨晚睡得很好。」

腦中浮現對方笑起來時露出的小虎牙，下意識抬手捏了自己肩膀。

「好痛！」

「哈哈哈哈！櫻井さん你太誇張了吧！雖然相葉さん手勁確實滿重的。」

「不是，昨天是大野さん......」

「咦！？那個小老頭？！」

「什麼？」

「大野是個奇怪的傢伙啊。」

櫻井錯愕的看著一臉嫌棄的同事，心裡突然很不舒服，想著大野又哪裡惹到你了，便沒和同事多說什麼，假借還有事要忙先行離開。

大野雖然肢體接觸上有些親暱，但還不至於讓自己厭惡，櫻井看著手機上的電話號碼猶豫。拿不定主意結果就這麼拖到晚上下班，等回到家也早過九點，想著也順路就決定直接回店家詢問關於療程的事情。

「啊、櫻井さん！」

一進門迎面而來的是看起來像要下班的大野，打了招呼大野詢問對於昨日的療程是否還滿意。櫻井說明來意後大野開心的笑了，讓櫻井先在櫃檯的椅子稍坐一會，從抽屜裡拿出了療程項目和櫻井說明，櫻井看了價目後有些驚訝，比自己想像中高價，但不是自己無法負擔的價格，又詢問了幾個問題才說出自己心中最大疑問。

「那……我的治療師都是你嗎？」

「不一定呢......不過如果櫻井さん希望的話，我可以配合喔，畢竟是排班制的嘛。」

「啊、不，不用特地......」

櫻井感到羞恥的紅了臉，有種被對方猜到心思的赤裸感，但大野還是出小便條，在上頭寫下這個月排班時間。

「不過櫻井さん得先買療程才可以約我喔。」

「說的好像在點小姐一樣......」

櫻井無奈笑了出來，看著對方笑時眼角那流線，發覺自己似乎被調戲卻無法生氣，只得點頭說當然。選了紓壓類型的療程，刷卡付錢，填寫單子時能感受到對方毫無掩飾的視線。

「我臉上有什麼嗎？」

「......抱歉，難得能見到櫻井主播，有些得意忘形了。」

大野低下頭道歉，垂下的眉角讓櫻井有種自己在欺負小動物的錯覺，不小心笑了出來。

「原來大野さん是我的Fan嗎？真難得呢。」

「會嗎？」

「是啊，很少遇到年輕男性的Fan啊。」

大野將便條遞給櫻井，說自己其實年紀也不小了，比櫻井大了一歲多。櫻井看著大野很是意外，笑說那自己應該叫大野為兄さん才對了。

「大ちゃん你還沒走啊？真難得你待這麼晚。」

相葉提著兩袋垃圾從門後出來，見到櫻井打了聲招呼，便又自己忙去了。櫻井看了時間確實也不早了，起身打算離開。

「大野さん也趕緊回家休息吧，天冷，路上小心。」

「櫻井さん也是，路上小心，再見了。」

大野微欠身向櫻井道別，目送著櫻井離開才發現二宮站在自己身後。被戳了兩下腰也沒太大反應，只是回頭看向漢堡手的主人。

「笑得一臉噁心，看來櫻井是買了療程。」

「每週四，拜託你了。」

「自己擅自決定好了還敢說啊。」

櫻井也如大野預期的一樣隔週來一次，有時一個月，但都會先預約大野值班的時間。見櫻井已經習慣了自己的親暱，大野一點一滴的拉近兩人的關係，從得到電話號碼到私下約櫻井出門，磨磨蹭蹭下來也過了大半年。

週五沒班的大野在家，雙手沾滿了顏料，盤腿坐在地板上望著靠在牆上的大幅畫作，怎麼都不滿意。忽然聽到手機傳來屬於櫻井的專屬鈴聲，迅速拿過一旁的抹布擦了手，手腳並用的跑向被自己放置在角落的手機。

櫻井想約晚上吃飯，大野立刻答應，跪在房間角落癡癡等著櫻井再次回覆。得到時間和地點之後大野看了眼時間，站起身收時畫具，又稍微整理了屋子才去洗澡。

「兄さん，等很久了？」

櫻井趕到吃飯地點時已經遲到十五分鐘，連忙低頭向大野道歉，並說今天自己請客，一口氣說了一堆話卻沒得到回應，抬起頭來只見到大野呆愣的望著自己。

「兄さん？」

「還以為你不來了......」

大野有些哀怨的說著，伸手拉住櫻井往餐廳走，邊抱怨自己在外頭吹風冷死了，要是感冒櫻井可要負責。

整頓飯下來基本都是櫻井在講話，等兩人用完餐時大野卻突然問想不想去喝一杯。櫻井確定隔天沒事便答應了，櫻井卻發現大野似乎有心事，喝了酒之後總露出一副欲言又止的表情。

「兄さん有什麼想說嗎？」

「翔ちゃん......我喜歡的人終於在我身邊了.....但我卻不敢讓他知道。」

櫻井滿臉疑惑，不能理解大野所謂的在身邊卻不能知道是怎麼一回事。才剛想開口詢問大野卻又說沒關係，讓櫻井感覺像有東西卡在食道不上不下難受的很。

「兄さん表明心意的話，對方肯定會接受的。」

櫻井開始稱讚大野，把對方的優點通通說了遍，說要有信心，兄さん這麼好，不會有人拒絕的。

「是我就一定會說好。」

「......真的嗎？」

「當然！」

「謝謝翔ちゃん。」

話題不再停留，櫻井卻覺得有些莫名低落，看著大野對自己笑，突然發現自己莫名想依賴大野，想聽到對方說自己好，稱讚自己表現得很棒。想到大野說有喜歡的人又說服自己只是對兄長的喜愛，不能讓大野困擾。趕緊將手中的酒杯喝空，讓自己別再胡思亂想。

「翔ちゃん還好嗎？醉了？」

見櫻井漸漸安靜了下來，歪頭湊近想看清對方的臉。櫻井點了點頭，感覺頭有點昏，再喝下去可能連路都不能走了。

大野其實沒什麼喝，並沒有櫻井那般醉，便先行起身去付錢。櫻井好一會才想起自己說好要請客，趕緊起身想讓大野別讓自己食言，卻發現自己暈得無法好好走路。

「危險......翔ちゃん你沒事吧？」

已經回來的大野趕緊上前接住不能好好走路的櫻井，摟架著對方先行離開了店家。感受到外頭的低溫櫻井忍不住打了顫，也覺得自己清醒了些。靠在大野身上休息，聞到對方不同於精油和香水的味道。

「兄さん身上有股好好聞的味道......」

櫻井乾脆貼到大野胸膛上嗅聞，想知道到底是什麼味道。

「翔ちゃん你家在哪？我幫你叫計程車吧......」

櫻井模模糊糊的報了自家地址，回到公寓樓下時已經睏得快睜不開眼睛。大野攙扶著櫻井上樓，將櫻井帶進家門時酒醉的人才發現大野跟著自己回家了。

大野將櫻井安置在床上，看著昏睡過去的人有些心癢，捏了捏自己大腿隱忍下來。上前替櫻井除去外衣，又從對方床上找到睡衣，替昏迷的人換了衣服，坐在床緣卻捨不得離開。

修長的手指小心翼翼的輕觸櫻井的臉龐，指腹磨蹭著臉頰卻沒有更進一步的動作。

「......你才不會說好......」

大野無奈輕嘆，替櫻井拉好被子，又擅自替對方煮了清粥，讓對方醒來時能暖暖胃才不至於酒醉的太痛苦吃不下東西。

好奇心驅使下，大野趁著櫻井熟睡時偷偷參觀了對方家裡，發現對方小東西挺多，像個少女似的，但凌亂的房間倒跟男人一樣。離開前又查看櫻井的情況，看對方睡的熟也不再多做停留，怕自己會輸給內心的惡魔。

隔日大野收到櫻井的道歉訊息，便提出了要櫻井抽一天空陪自己當作賠償。櫻井二話不說便答應了，兩人便將行程訂在兩周後的周六。

周六當天大野選在車站附近的甜品店碰面，第一次見到櫻井穿著西裝以外的服飾有些新鮮，忍不住多看了一會才走近已經在店門口等待的人。

「兄さん，我們是要吃這家甜點嗎？」

櫻井看到大野朝自己走來，連打招呼都沒有就興奮地詢問大野，說自己早就想吃了，只是每次來都大排長龍只好作罷。

「走吧，剛好是熟人開的店。」

大野其實早訂了位，和櫻井走進店家沒多久便有個穿甜點師白制服的人走近，大野站起身和對方打招呼。

「松潤。」

「大野さん......」

被稱作松潤的人看了眼櫻井眼神就變了，回頭看著大野沉默了一會，才乾巴巴說了聲好久不見又鑽回廚房去。

「啊、生氣了。」

「那個......怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，翔ちゃん不用擔心。」

大野讓櫻井選飲品，甜點的部分松本會負責。餐點送上時櫻井忍不住拍了張照，用餐途中也直稱讚，一口接一口的，大野覺得自己彷彿在觀察小老鼠進食。

兩人離開甜品店輾轉去了附近的美術用品店，大野東挑西揀的買了些東西，櫻井才知道原來對方有一定的藝術天分，笑說自己這方面完全不行。離開時離晚餐時間還有些，大野突然問櫻井想不想看電影，櫻井有些意外但也答應了。到附近的電影院看了部電影才去用餐，而晚餐也是大野精挑細選過後的蕎麥麵店。

「翔ちゃん很喜歡吧，蕎麥麵。」

「你怎麼知道我喜歡吃蕎麥麵？」

「你說過啊。」

櫻井聽到忍不住笑了出來，想到今天行程彷彿是約會，向大野道謝說今天真的很開心。大野只是又露出那小小的虎牙笑了，說開心就好。

等用完餐離開時櫻井總覺得有些失落，看著走在自己身旁的人，低頭看到對方手上拎著的顏料，大起膽子詢問能不能看看大野的作品。見大野聽到自己的詢問愣了一會，又露出一副猶豫的樣子有些擔心自己對方造成不便。

「不方便也沒關係......」

「沒事，只是在想腳踏車該怎麼辦......總之先去我家吧。」

兩人討論一陣過後決定由櫻井開車載大野回家，兩人沒想的是，當兩人抵達大野家時有個人站在大野家門口等著。

「松潤？」

大野蹙眉有些不安，擔心松本是否會做出自己想不到的事情來，下意識站到櫻井前面，詢問松本來意。感受到氣氛不對櫻井也不好開口，只能默默站在大野身後。松本卻只是沉默著看著兩人，大概過了要五分鐘才嘆了口氣，語氣委屈又哀怨。

「大野さん太狡猾了......我果然還是不行嗎？」

「松潤......」

「我不會死纏爛打......起碼讓我說再見......」

松本緩緩走近大野，眼裡有著櫻井看不懂的情感，伸手抱住大野好一會才鬆手，輕聲說了句再見便走了。櫻井看著松本走遠，又回頭看像大野的背影，好像明白了什麼。

「大野さん......？」

「抱歉......走吧。」

進屋後大野帶著櫻井到自己的小畫室去，但此刻櫻井也沒有心思欣賞對方的畫作和雕塑。看出櫻井似乎因松本而顯得心事重重，大野無奈地拉著對方到客廳，又去拿了兩瓶啤酒，坐在小桌邊看著櫻井，讓對方有話就說。

「大野さん之前說的話......說你有喜歡的人......」

「......是的。」

「是我嗎......？」

「......你會拒絕我嗎？」

「......我不知道......我沒想過......」

櫻井低頭看著手裡的啤酒，仰頭灌了一大口只覺得苦澀，想到方才松本離開時略紅的眼眶，彷彿自己不知情的情況下間接傷害了他。

櫻井無法直視大野的眼睛，低著頭看著喝了一半的啤酒，沉默蔓延開來，只有尷尬與失落，還有更多的不安。

「抱歉......我還是先回去了......」

大野應了聲送櫻井到門口，和櫻井站在門外，開口道別。

「翔ちゃん不用勉強自己，不需要擔心會傷到我......回家小心，晚安。」

大野目送著櫻井離開，望著對方離去的方向輕嘆了口氣，果然對感情這事很不擅長。同時傷害了自己愛的和愛著自己的，自己都覺得相當惡劣。

「......去旅行好了。」

櫻井已經一個月沒再去做SPA，但這一個月幾乎每天都會想到大野，想著對方的手在自己身上游走，想到對方笑時露出的小虎牙。坐在書桌前將桌曆往後翻一頁，看時間迅速流逝，櫻井決定先打破沉默，打電話到店裡想預約得到的答案卻是大野仍在休假中。有些驚訝更失落，原來躲著對方的不是只有自己，櫻井詢問了大野何時會回來，二宮卻回答不知道。

櫻井只得慢慢等，過一個星期就打一次電話，打了四次電話後二宮終於有了不同的答案，卻讓自己心慌。

「重病在家？！」

『是啊，打電話來時整個沒聲音，可慘了。』

「我知道了，謝謝。」

櫻井一掛斷電話立刻離開電視台，路上買了清淡的食物和成藥，一頭熱得趕到了大野家，卻駐足在門口不知該如何是好。根本不確定大野會不會想見自己，更不用說兩人處於相當尷尬的狀態。

「我在做什麼啊......」

煩躁的抓了抓頭，又猶豫了片刻卻有人從裡頭開門出來。

「啊......是你啊。」

松本先是關上了門，這才走到櫻井面前，雙手插在大衣口袋裡盯著櫻井看。

「怎麼了？」

櫻井被盯的發毛，但還是讓自己冷靜下來，掛起笑容開口詢問。

「我是松本潤，你再猶豫不決的話，我不會等你的。」

「......什麼？」

「我想要大野さん，就這樣。」

松本說完便走了，經過櫻井身邊時卻伸手按了電鈴，櫻井不能理解的看著松本看似瀟灑卻有些落寞的背影。

「松潤？忘了拿......翔ちゃん......」

「......大野さん。」

大野從門裡探出半個身子，看著明顯沒有病痛的人令櫻井莫名冷靜了下來，抬手晃晃手裡的食物，說自己買了晚餐，能不能讓自己進屋。大野側過身讓櫻井進門，看著對方蹭掉了鞋子，走進屋裡卻停留在自己沒有關上門板的小畫室前。

櫻井看著那幅幾乎占據半面牆的畫，黑暗中只有門口的光源撒落在畫上，櫻井忍不住退了一步讓自己不去遮到光線。畫布上頭是紛飛的櫻花，極美，和地板上狼藉的畫具等東西形成強烈的對比。櫻井知道那人走近了自己，卻不像過去親近，保持著些微的距離。

「......大野さん。」

「......是。」

「是二宮さん讓我來的。」

「......嗯。」

「是松本さん讓我進門的。」

「嗯。」

「但是，我後悔了。」

「......這樣啊......」

「我想、不，我應該自己來找你，我想來，我早該發覺的。」

櫻井轉過身看著一臉驚訝又呆愣的大野，笑著走上前去，貼近大野低聲開口。

「讓你久等了，我喜歡你。」

大野呆愣著眨了幾下眼，將彼此間的距離縮短至零，雙手環上櫻井的腰肢抱住對方。

「好痛！」

櫻井疼的叫出聲，嚇得退了一步，錯愕地看著咬了自己脖子的大野，那人又貼了上來，這次緊緊地抱住櫻井。

「......太久了，笨蛋。」

「......看在我買了晚餐的份上原諒我？」

「來不及了，松潤剛剛幫我做了晚餐。」

「欸？！」

「親一下就原諒你。」

「......松本是對的，你好狡猾啊。」

櫻井稍稍拉開兩人的距離，笑著又湊上去在大野唇邊輕輕碰了下，卻突然被壓住後腦勺，大野一下就親了上來，舌尖霸道闖入，讓櫻井一個措手不及又無處可躲。

「翔ちゃん是水蜜桃口味。」

「......是護唇膏，不是我。」

番外

大野看著櫻井傳來的訊息，先是驚訝後是嘔氣，兩人原本約好去旅行的日子被突如其來的工作佔據，這還不是讓大野生氣的地方，而是櫻井這趟出差的住宿居然是自己偷偷安排的溫泉旅店。

「什麼嘛......」

看著訊息裡滿是歉意的語句嘆了口氣，也不能將此事怪罪在櫻井身上，只能回覆自己知道了。大野躺在畫室地板上思索著下一個旅遊地點能去哪，手機又再次傳來櫻井專屬鈴聲。

『還是兄さん願意跟我去泡溫泉呢？可以在那多留兩天！公費喔！♡(ŐωŐ人)』

「這是公器私用啊......」

大野忍不住笑出聲，答應櫻井的邀約，自己也把附近美食和景點研究過了，這麼幸運的事情當然要接受。

兩人決定櫻井先到當地，隔日大野再過去，畢竟櫻井第一天是要工作的，兩人並不想被櫻井的同事發現，鬧出什麼風波。

當日櫻井結束工作回到旅店時已經快午夜，累到恍神的櫻井回到房裡直接往地板上一躺，完全沒有發現自己房裡多了一雙鞋。

「翔ちゃん這樣會感冒的。」

「啊......提早來啦。」

櫻井聽到大野的聲音瞬間心情好了一半，但疲憊的身體依舊還不想動作，只是睜開眼睛抬頭望著來到自己身邊的人。

「想你啊，工作辛苦了。」

洗過澡穿著睡衣的大野跪坐在櫻井旁邊，俯身在對方額頭親了親。

「起來洗澡吧，再不起來我可想對你非禮了。」  


櫻井愣了一下隨即笑著抬手環上對方脖頸，將大野拉下主動獻吻，直到兩人因姿勢而呼吸困難才放過彼此。

「......如果我同意的話就不算了。」

「這樣很危險啊......翔ちゃん......」

大野輕喘著邊啃咬櫻井的唇瓣，那人不負責任的低笑了幾聲，拉著大野有些艱難得爬起身。

「我才不信你沒準備。」

櫻井手一推腿一跨，整個人跨坐在大野身上，居高臨下的望著大野，一邊動手扯下自己的領帶。大野順著櫻井的動作仰躺下，櫻井豪不客氣的將全身重量都壓在自己身上，有些呼吸困難的拍拍對方大腿。

「咳......是有準備，只是沒想到你居然接受得這麼快。」

兩人正式交往也不過半年，期間當然也有討論過關於床事的問題，但畢竟兩人都是男人，又對那方面沒有經驗，這問題到最後總是不了了之。

「嗯......我做了點功課，也做了心理建設。你這麼怕疼，還是我來當下面那個吧。」

櫻井將重心移到自己雙膝，直起身子邊說邊脫去西裝外套，畢竟兩人都是身心健康的男人，總會有這麼一天的。大野望著櫻井莫名的感動並也同時感受到對方是愛著自己的，不然根本不可能答應甚至主動說要當成受的那一方。

大野撐起身子緊緊抱住櫻井，嗅著對方的香水味，將臉貼在對方肚子上。

「......翔ちゃん。」

「感動得要哭了嗎？」

櫻井原本只是開玩笑，怎知道大野真的抽了抽鼻子，櫻井雙手捏住大野的肩膀的退開來，訝異地看著低著頭想躲開自己視線的大野。

抿了抿唇，櫻井慢慢坐到大野腿上，伸出雙手捧起大野的臉，什麼也沒說，只是親吻上大野，不帶情慾，卻充滿愛憐。

「看到大野さん令人意外的一面呢。」

櫻井淡笑低語，一手輕搭上對方肩頸，一手緩緩在大野臉上游移，望著對方慢慢緩和下來，握住了自己的手。

「翔ちゃん。」

「是。」

「......抱歉......還有，謝謝。」

大野緊緊握住櫻井的手，低聲說著，望進對方雙眸，房裡唯一的光源讓櫻井的雙眼顯得特別閃亮。大野很喜歡這樣的氛圍，不需言語就能感受到彼此的心意，心裡暖暖的，很舒服。

櫻井率先親吻上大野，主動伸舌糾纏，故意用舌尖去舔敏感的上顎，充滿濃濃情欲的吻讓兩人難分難捨。直到大野伸手解開櫻井的皮帶，腿上的人才站起身子說要去洗澡，狠心的將大野晾在外頭。

大野頹坐在地板上好一會才爬起身，低頭看著撐起小帳棚的褲子，重重嘆了口氣。認命地去櫃子裡拿出被鋪鋪好，想著櫻井應該是沒有那意圖了，看著裝有潤滑等用具的小包，隨手擱在自己的包包上便四仰八叉地躺在被鋪上。

大野等到眼睛已經不由自主的闔上才覺得去洗澡人未免花太多時間，擔心那人會不會累得在浴室睡著。來到浴室門口剛想敲門就聽到裡頭傳來隱忍又難受的悶哼，以為對方發生什麼事，嚇得大野敲了兩下門喊了一聲就把門給開了。

「「啊......」」

映入眼裡的是跪在浴缸旁，手指撐開下身唯一的入口，另隻手拿著蓮蓬頭往裡頭沖水。兩人都愣住了，先反應過來的櫻井羞恥的紅了臉，將自己縮成一團想遮掩住自己。

「大野さん！」

大野抓著門把依舊傻在浴室門口，好一會才尷尬地抓抓鼻子，小聲說了句抱歉退出浴室。大野回到房裡拿了外套就出了房間，迅速走到旅店前設置的小涼亭吹風。

「太糟糕了......」

雙手用力拍打上自己雙頰，又高興又興奮的冷靜不下來，大野想對著眼前的山林吶喊，最後原地跑跳好一會才覺得稍稍緩和下來，深吸了幾口氣才慢慢走回房間。

櫻井一出浴室卻沒發現大野除了驚訝還有滿頭的疑問，環視了圈房間，大野什麼也沒帶出門。跪坐到床鋪上思索著，眼角瞄到大野包上的小包，半透明的材質讓櫻井一眼就看出裡頭裝的東西，伸手勾過小包想看對方都準備了什麼。

大野緩慢地打開房門，探進一顆頭就怕被櫻井趕出房門，和櫻井對視了好一會，櫻井抬手招了招才敢進門。脫了外套隨手一扔，迅速跪坐在櫻井對面低頭道歉。櫻井望著大野的頭頂好一會，從小包裡拿出潤滑遞給大野。

「這個，你來吧。」

櫻井覺得耳朵發燙，也不懂自己哪來的羞恥心講出這話。見大野沒接過，才想收手便被對方撲倒，將自己抱得死緊還不停呢喃自己的名。

大野冷靜下來後接過潤滑劑的同時將湊上吮吻對方唇瓣，一手探進已經鬆散的浴衣，撫摸上還帶著濕潤熱氣的肌膚。一路舔咬至鎖骨，有些急躁的曲起櫻井的雙腿，套弄了幾下還疲軟的陰莖。聽到身下人隱忍的喘息低吟，大野只想狠狠佔有對方，想讓對方在自己身下哭泣，想看對方高潮難耐的模樣。

那讓櫻井迷戀的雙手，此刻正在櫻井身上點燃慾火，渴望更多的碰觸。

「智......輕點......」

乳頭被狠狠蹂躪，疼痛與快感侵襲著櫻井，難耐的顫抖，伸手抓住大野肩膀，想讓對方別那麼急躁，自己哪兒也不會去。大野稍稍緩下動作，放過被自己咬得紅腫的乳頭，轉而用牙輕咬住對方肚臍上的環不時舔吻敏感的下腹，雙手在對方身下潤滑擴張，時而抬眼觀察已經陷入情潮的對方。

大野意識到自己讓櫻井難受的落淚時卻也無法退開，僵持在原地，俯身將細碎的吻落在對方臉上，一邊揉弄對方頹靡的男根。直到櫻井抽著鼻子滿眼淚水讓大野動一動，才敢緩慢小力的挺動。忍不住盯著吞吐自己分身的穴口看，黏膩又濕滑。又看了看摀著嘴壓制呻吟的櫻井，突然使力帶著狠勁的頂撞，惹得身下人發出短促得悶哼。

櫻井眨了眨眼讓生理性的淚水滑落，終於看清在自己體內頂撞的人緊皺著眉頭似乎也在忍耐著。想了會讓對方停下動作幫自己翻身，跪趴在床鋪上，這姿勢確實兩人都比較輕鬆。大野又在櫻井體內磨蹭了好一會才找到對方的敏感點，感受到對方抑制不住的呻吟和顫抖不已得身子，決定將方才的想法付諸於行動。

襲來的快感讓櫻井無法思考，帶著濃濃鼻音的呻吟再無法控制，揪著被子被頂撞的連手都騰不出來撫慰自己。帶著哭腔哀求著大野慢一些，雙腿早無法好好支持自己的身子，若不是對方禁錮住自己的腰肢怕已經頹軟在床上無法動彈。

一直被刺激著敏感處，大野又不時吮咬後背和揉捏敏感的腰際，櫻井沒多久便再未射精的情況下達到高潮，腺液淅瀝瀝的滴落在被子上。身子緊繃顫抖著，內壁抽搐緊縮逼得大野最後衝刺幾下也繳械。

兩人攤躺在凌亂床鋪上休息，大野側著身將櫻井摟進懷裡，滿足親了親濕汗的後頸。環著櫻井的手在對方遊走，這才發現櫻井還半硬的分身。握住濕黏的陰莖，大野緩慢的替對方手淫，懷裡的人吟唔變的軟膩黏糊，還在不應期的身體敏感的很，一下子便射了。

櫻井醒來時天已全亮，身體被擦乾淨，身後貼著對方，溫熱舒服得讓自己不想醒來。雙腿和腰部有些痠疼，最讓櫻井難受的反而是酸澀的雙眼。抬手揉了揉眼，感受到落在肩頸後頭的吻，櫻井轉過頭瞧見那人也一副剛睡醒的迷糊樣。

「早安。」

「翔ちゃん好早......再睡一會吧。」

聽到大野黏糊的回應自己忍不住勾起了嘴角，翻過身任由那人再將自己抱進懷。望著眼前的睡顏，想到昨晚的種種，無奈又好笑，但果然不是對方就不行，只有大野智能讓自己如此迷戀與著迷。湊上前去蹭了蹭對方胸口，闔上眼打算再睡會。

『......生日這樣也挺好。』


End file.
